1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antireflection film, and particularly antireflection film effective for near ultraviolet light, visible light, etc.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional antireflection film for near ultraviolet light is provided with a high refractive index layer and a low refractive index layer formed of a fluoride, and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-77002.
The antireflection film of the above-mentioned publication is provided with an excellent antireflection characteristic, but is not designed for near ultraviolet light of wavelengths 200-400 nm or wavelengths 300-400 nm and therefore, may create unnegligible optical absorption for near ultraviolet light of wavelengths 200-400 nm or wavelengths 300-400 nm.